Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with portable computer monitors, as an example.
Heretofore, in the field, there has been an increased demand for portable computer systems such as laptop, notebook, and recently, sub-notebook computers. The portable computers have dramatically increased the mobility of computing power for the computer user. Since the first portable computer, manufacturers have increased computer mobility by decreasing the size, weight, and power demands of portable computers while increasing the battery life for portable computers.
The monitors presently used for portable computer applications contribute greatly to the overall size and weight of the portable computer. Whether the monitor is monochrome display, dual-scan color display, or active matrix color display, the monitor must be of a sufficient size to provide the user with readable images. In addition, monitors place a great burden on available power resources.
Typically, portable computer monitors utilize a liquid crystal display system. The liquid crystal display systems typically includes a top glass panel and a bottom glass panel, having thin film transistors and liquid crystal material therebetween. The system drivers are generally integrated into a circuit board which surrounds the top glass panel and the bottom glass panel. These systems also utilize a backlight system that typically includes a diffuser for passing light evenly to the liquid crystal display, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) for producing light, a reflector for directing light toward the diffuser, and a light pipe located between the diffuser and the reflector to spread light to the entire surface of the diffuser.
The use of conventional liquid crystal display systems in the monitors of portable computer, however, creates a limiting factor in the continuing effort to reduce the size and weight of portable computers. In conventional liquid crystal display systems, the combination of the top glass panel and the bottom glass panel accounts for up to forty percent of the weight of the liquid crystal display system and also accounts for up to thirty percent of the thickness of the liquid crystal display system. Technological limitation presently prevent the manufacturing of liquid crystal display glass panels which have a thickness of less than 0.7 millimeters. Glass panels which are thinner than 0.7 millimeters are typically unable to withstand the stresses associated with the manufacturing process. Additionally, even as technological advances are made to reduce the size of other components of portable computers, the monitor must remain necessarily large in order to provide the user with readable text, graphics and video images of a sufficient size to minimize user eye strain.